Soulmates
by Klarolineforevrr
Summary: Caroline hasn't seen Klaus in 20 years. When Stefan cheats on her with her best friend, Elena Gilbert, she immediately flees to New Orleans. But what she doesn't expect is to fall madly in love with Klaus again. Between romance and tragedy can these keep their love intact? Read the story to find out the rest.
1. Introduction

"Care please don't do this." Elena grabs my arm but I shake her off. "It wasn't supposed to happen like this."

"Oh so I wasn't supposed to find out that you're sleeping with my boyfriend." I couldn't believe her. 38 years of friendship and she just decides to throw it all away. "What a great friend you are."

"No please." She grabs my arm in desperation. I almost give in. "You're my best friend. You can't just give up on our friendship."

"I _was_ your best friend. Before you betrayed me like this." I point towards the door. "I want you to leave."

"Please Caroline. Don't push me away." She stands rooted in her spot so I grab her by the arm and speed to the door. "You'll regret ending our friendship."

"Matt was right. You're just like Katherine." She growls under her breath and I cross my arms over my chest. "Maybe I'll take Klaus up on his offer."

"You wouldn't dare."

"At least I didn't sleep with my best friend's boyfriend. Goodbye Elena." I slam the door shut. I can hear her pleads behind the closed door and I want to forgive her but then I remind myself of what she's done. Instead I go to my room and start packing my things. My phone dings in my pocket and I pull it out.

 **B - What happened? Why has Elena come over to my house crying?**

 **C - You don't know?**

I grab the few suitcases I have and after I shove my phone in my pocket and lug them out to my car. My phone dings again.

 **B - No. Should I?"**

 **C - She slept with Stefan while we were together. Multiple times.**

As soon as the car starts I back out of the driveway and head for the highway. Someone starts calling my phone and it transfers to the car. I hit the answer button and Bonnie's voice filters through my speaker.

"I seriously didn't know Care. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. It's so not your fault."

"Are you at home?"

"No I'm-." I don't know how to explain to my best friend that I'm going to see the one man who ruined our lives.

"Care. You know you can tell me anything."

"You'll so hate me."

"I could never hate you. You're my best friend."

"I'm going to New Orleans." Silence on the other end and then a sigh.

"I won't judge you about this."

"Thank you." A door slams in the background.

"Elena just left."

"I kind of guessed that. I can't believe she would do something like that."

"I know. How are you holding up?" Just hearing her words has me crying.

"Oh god. I haven't actually let it sink in until now." I park at a gas station in fear of crashing.

"Do you want me to come to New Orleans with you?" I nod my head quickly before remembering that she can't see me.

"Yeah. I really need the support right now. Thanks Bonnie."

"I'll always be there for you. But I'll call you when I'm on the road."

"Bye." Bonnie ends the call and I lean my forehead against the steering wheel. "What have I gotten myself into?" I sit up and pull out of the gas station as I head back onto the highway.

When I arrive in New Orleans I quickly check into a hotel and unpack my things. After I'm done I head down to the lobby.

" _How long have you been a vampire_?" The voice startles me and I jump about two feet in the air. I turn around to find a little old woman. "I didn't mean to startle you dear."

"How do you know about vampires?" The woman laughs.

"Do you know of Niklaus, the original vampire?" My face flushes red at the thought of the hybrid. "I take that as a yes. Niklaus saved me as a young child and and when I was old enough bought me this hotel to manage."

That's very.. nice of him." The woman smiles and looks towards the door so I turn around. My eyes widen and my stomach does flips at the sight before me. It's Klaus and Rebekah. I wasn't ready to see him set. I had to escape. Now. "Well it was great talking to you but I need to go."

"Alright dear. Have fun." I turn around quickly and try to get out the door before he sees me. I gasp when I bump into solid chest.

"Caroline." I set my hand on his chest and push my self back.

"Klaus." I can't look him in the eye because if I do then I just might kiss him. And if I kiss him it might lead to sex and then we'll be right back where we started. "Let me through."

"I didn't know you were in New Orleans." He gently lifts my chin so I can meet his eyes. My mouth goes dry at the sight. He hasn't shaved and his hair is slightly longer. Without thinking I lift my hand up and sift my fingers through his hair. He groans in response so I pull my hand away but he grabs my wrist and puts it back. "No. Keep doing that."

"I won't tell you why I came." He gives me that look that makes my knees wobble and I pull my hand away. I start heading up to my room. "Yet."

"Anyways. I'd like you to stay with me."

"I'm perfectly fine where I'm staying." I unlock and push open the door to my room.

"My place is much nicer."

"Why are you trying so hard to get me to stay with you?" I walk over to my phone and find dozens of messages and calls from my friends.

"I need to know that you're safe." When I turn around I can tell he's being completely honest.

"Then I'll stay with you. On one condition."

"Name it." He stuffs his hands into his pockets and smirks.

"No funny business." He chuckles under his breath as I stuff my clothes back into my suitcase.

"Done. Although I can't stop you." I laugh at his response and start heading down to my car. "Here let me carry these."

"Klaus I can carry my own suitcases." He takes them anyways and we finally reach my car. "Is your place far from here?"

"Just about a block away. I can have someone bring your car around back if you'd like. "I nod and watch as he hands my keys to someone. "Ready?"

"Yeah."


	2. Chapter 1 : The Girlfriend

"Hm." Klaus was living in a mansion. I honestly didn't expect any less from him. "Just as I expected."

"What? A huge house?" He sets my suitcases by the front door as we walk in.

"Klaus." He turns towards me, a glint in his eyes. "This is not a house. This is a mansion."

"I like to think of it as a house." He smirks as we enter the living room.

"No house is this big. Believe me, it's a mansion."

"Alright." I giggle as I playfully bump my hip against his and someone clears their throat. "Camille."

"I've been waiting hours for you." The blonde stands up and saunters over to Klaus, kissing his lips. "Who's this?"

"Oh well I'm-."

"She's an old friend." Klaus interrupts me as Camille gives me a suspicious look.

"An old friend. Like vampire old?" She circles around me. "You don't look that old."

"I've only been a vampire for about 20 years." She nods and then turns back to Klaus. "Can we go out for lunch?"

"Of course." He turns to me. "Would you like to join us Caroline?"

"No that's alright. I'll just unpack my things." He nods his head.

"I'll show you where you'll be staying." He starts walking towards the stairs.

"Staying? She's staying here?" Camille sends a glare my way. "Why can't she stay at a hotel?"

"I've invited her to stay here. Is that a problem?" Camille huffs as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"Yeah."

"Well it's my home so I can let whoever I want stay here." She pouts before finally nodding. "Go wait in the car."

"Alright." She exits as Klaus turns to me.

"Okay so the problem. All the bedrooms are being renovated." I give him a look and he sighs. "Well except for mine, Rebekah's, and Elijah's."

"Where am I supposed to sleep then?" He sighs before pushing open a door.

"You can stay in my room." When I frown he continues. "Don't worry. I'll sleep on the couch."

"How long will you be gone?" I take a chance to look around and once again, I'm not surprised. There's a huge king size bed. Everything's mostly grey but there's a little white here and there. Two doors, which I assume lead to a closet and a bathroom.

"A couple hours at most. Rebekah should be home soon if you want to go shopping or something and Elijah is up in his room." He suddenly becomes serious. "If you get hurt at all and one of my siblings is with you-."

"I'll be fine. I can handle myself." He nods and heads back downstairs. Someone walks through the doors with my suitcases and I push some of Klaus' clothes over so mine have room. Once I'm done I take off my shoes and settle into the bed for a nap.

-

"Ah the baby vampire my brother was infatuated with." Rebekah strides into the room as I sip my blood bag. "What are you doing here?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." I exit the kitchen and plop down on a couch. She follows after.

Don't think something's going to happen between the two of you. He's perfectly happy with Cami."

"Oh no. I just got out of a relationship so I'm not interested." I finish my blood bag and throw it in the trash.

"Details." She gives me a pointed look I sigh.

"Elena and Stefan slept together while I was still with him." She nods and pulls out her phone.

"Just what we needed." She scowls at her phone. "Kol's back in New Orleans."

"As if I need someone flirting with me on a daily basis." The door opens and Kol enters. "He just wants to get in my pants."

"If you're talking about Niklaus dear Caroline, we already know." Kol smirks when I roll my eyes.

"I wasn't talking about him. I was talking about you." He chuckles as I grab the remote and switch on the tv.

"I would never. I would get a dagger for the next ten centuries." He heads into the kitchen as Rebekah turns to me.

"He's right you know. Nik would kill him for laying an eye on you." She puts her phone back in her purse and stands up. "Anyways. Want to go shopping? I need to get out of here."

"Yeah. Oh and if Elena ever shows up don't let her in." She nods and we start heading out to her car. Something shoots into my back and I fall to the ground, moaning from the pain.

"Caroline." I look up at Rebekah and mouth the name 'Klaus'. She nods and pulls out her phone as she helps me inside. "Nik. Someone shot Caroline with wooden bullets. I think they're laced with vervain."

"Oh god hurry." She ends the call and sets me on the couch as the door bursts open and Klaus rushes over, Cami walking in slowly behind him. "Klaus."

"I'm here love." He grabs my hand and sits next to me on the couch.

"I need to get them out. Turn around." I follow her instructions and brace my hands on the back of the couch. When she touches the first bullet and I whimper Klaus instantly pulls me onto his lap. I dig my nails into his biceps as she pulls the first one out, hissing slightly. "Definitely vervain."

"Just get them out." She nods and continues pulling them out as I whimper in pain and Klaus whispers soothing words in my ear.

"There. All done." Klaus grabs the blanket off the back of the couch and wraps it around my shoulders.

"Did you happen to see who did this sister?"

"No I was too busy worrying about Caroline lying on the ground." Klaus growls and it sends tingles down my back.

"Find them." I hear shuffling behind me as Rebekah heads for the door. "And Rebekah? Make them pay with their life."

"I want to sleep." I feel Klaus nod his head as he stands up with me in his arms. When we reach his room he sets me down in the bed gently and sets the covers over me. "Thank you." My eyelids start fluttering.

" _I would do anything for you Caroline_." I'm not even sure if I heard him correctly because I fell asleep.

-

As I'm about to exit Klaus' room I hear yelling downstairs.

"Why are you letting her stay in your room? Your bed." Cami sounds angry.

"Every other room is being renovated. Where is she supposed to sleep?"

"On the couch. Far away from you."

"She's not some girl you can just talk about behind her back."

"Why not? It looks like you care more about her than me. I'm supposed to be your girlfriend."

"I-."

"You love her." Her voice breaks. "Is she the girl from Mystic Falls?"

"Yes."

"So I meant nothing to you?"

"That's not true. I just don't feel that way about you anymore."

"Please Klaus. Don't do this."

"I can't keep pretending that I love you Camille."

"You can't leave me alone."

"You're still welcome here." A loud slapping sound is heard.

"You don't just break up with a girl who loves you and say she's still welcome. Everything was fine before she showed up." Footsteps cross the floor and the front door slams as Klaus sighs. I hear a whoosh and Klaus is standing in front of me.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault this happened." I hide my face behind the other door as a few tears fall. "I never should have come."

"It's not your fault Caroline." When he enters the room with his back to me I turn around.

"Yes it is. I came and you guys broke up. _Because you love me_." He turns around and notices the tears.

"What's wrong?" He wipes them away with the pad of his thumb.

"I came because.. Stefan cheated on me. With Elena." His eyes darken and he starts for the door but I grab his arm. "Don't make it worse. Just make _me_ feel better."

"If you didn't have such a hold over me Stefan would be without his heart right now." I nod knowingly and he pulls me into a hug. "I'm sorry this happened to you Caroline. You deserve better than Stefan. Better than me even."

"Hey don't even say that." I grab his face between my two hands.

"And why not?"

"Because I-." I take a deep breath before continuing. " _Because I love you_."


End file.
